


touch noses, feeling your breath

by snowglobes



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Confessions, Flirting, Fluff without Plot, Frottage, Hero Worship, Kissing, M/M, Minor Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin, Nervousness, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, baekhyun is a demon, because i am who i am, flustered baby taeyong i am but a weak woman, idolverse, nobody look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowglobes/pseuds/snowglobes
Summary: Taeyong gets a little nervous around Baekhyun, a little stressed out, and it's starting to show.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 21
Kudos: 308





	touch noses, feeling your breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [falloutgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutgirl/gifts).



> I wrote this in three hours at work because I was so deranged by a video han sent me of these two boys being DUMB in a LIVE nobody talk to me i Do Not With To Be Seen at this time thank you
> 
> Title from Fallin All In You by Shawn Mendes, but the song I looped while writing this was Nervous from the same album

There was something about Baekhyun that made him say the stupidest shit. 

“Somehow, even Baekhyun-hyung’s room is attractive, to be honest.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Taeyong wanted to take them back. Not because he didn’t mean them, though. Mostly because in the months he’d been involved with SuperM he’d learned exactly one thing: there was nothing Baekhyun loved more than flattery, especially if it came with the opportunity for him to tease back. 

Suffice it to say, he should have expected Baekhyun to fire back with, “Taeyong-ah is always attracted to me.” 

Except it usually wasn’t on a livestream that something like this happened. Truth be told, it had been going on for a while now. 

Taeyong would say something that hinted at exactly how much he admired Baekhyun, he would get teased for it (if not Baekhyun, then Jongin lamenting the inevitable inflation of Baekhyun’s ego, please don’t encourage him, Taeyong-ah), and life would move on. 

But this time...this time he’d opened his mouth and they’d been _live,_ and he was torn between announcing a sudden and early retirement from the industry and running screaming from the room, live be damned. Torn between those two thoughts, he giggled instead, and they moved on. 

“Do you know you have a tell?” 

Taeyong looked up from his phone at Baekhyun. The live had ended, but they were still in the same room, sprawled on the bed in companionable silence as they each scrolled through missed notifications. “Yeah, my members have mentioned it before.” He looked back at his chat with 127, where Haechan was starting shit again and teasing Mark while Doyoung tried to mitigate before it reached crisis levels. 

“You’re cute when you’re flustered, you know.” 

So distracted was he by Yuta joining the chat only to ruthlessly undercut Haechan with a well-placed barb, and then lapse back into silence again, that it took a moment for Baekhyun’s comment to register in his brain. 

“Uh, hyung? What?” 

“That!” Baekhyun sat up suddenly, pointing at Taeyong, who froze in place. “You rub at your ear when you’re flustered. You’re doing it right now.” 

He slowly lowered his hand. “I don’t know what you mean.” 

“You shouldn’t lie to your hyung, Taeyong-ah.” Baekhyun’s smile was full of malicious glee—his most dangerous smile, Taeyong had learned—and he moved closer, crowding Taeyong against the pillows. While the space between them had been comfortable, now it felt consuming. “Why are you flustered, Taeyong-ah?” 

And if that wasn’t the question Taeyong had been asking himself ever since they were put in the same group. He swallowed thickly. It was harder to think when he could see all the tiny freckles Baekhyun’s normal makeup usually hid from cameras. “I really admire you, hyung. You know that.” 

It was as much of an admission as he could safely give. The truth of it, well, only Ten had managed to coax it from him, and only after they’d pulled a twelve hour day and it was closer to morning than night. 

Baekhyun sat back on his heels, that same dangerous smile still tugging across his face. “I do know. But is it really admiration? You admire Taemin-ah, but he doesn’t fluster you like I do.” 

“That’s because he saves all that for Jongin,” he shot back. It was the worst kept secret, maybe in the entire industry, that Taemin and Jongin were fucking. Furthermore, he didn’t like Baekhyun’s line of questioning. “How long do you think they’ve been dating, anyway?” 

“Jongin doesn’t talk about it much, but at least the last three years. And you’re not going to distract me that easily. What exactly is it about me that flusters you so much, hmm?” 

Taeyong glanced meaningfully at the scant space between them, trying desperately to maintain any semblance of cool with Baekhyun needling at him so insistently. “Physical proximity aside, you mean?” 

“You see, I think it’s more than that,” Baekhyun continued, like Taeyong hadn’t ever spoken. “I think this goes beyond typical hoobae admiration for a cool hyung. I think it’s grown into something bigger.” His eyes danced with mischief, and something else Taeyong couldn’t identify. His phone buzzed insistently in his hand, and he silenced it without looking away from Baekhyun. “Am I wrong?” 

Baekhyun was close enough that Taeyong could see the tiny freckle at the corner of his lip, perfect and round. He took a breath, then another. The air seemed to thicken around them until he felt like he was breathing thick syrup into his lungs, sticky and sweet. 

Admission was on the tip of his tongue, waiting to spill out, except for the warning Ten had given him to be careful, because Baekhyun was the kind of person to have casual interests, and Taeyong was...not. 

Baekhyun leaned forward, his hands coming to frame Taeyong’s hips, faces that much closer. “Well?” he prodded. “Prove me wrong, Taeyong-ah.” 

“I can’t,” Taeyong whispered, tingles rushing through him at the admission, making him feel hot all over. He tugged at the lobe of his ear in an attempt at self-soothing. 

Baekhyun reached out, catching his wrist. “There you go again, giving yourself away.” He tutted behind his teeth, shifting forward to sit fully in Taeyong’s lap. He lowered Taeyong’s hand and placed it on his thigh, patting it twice before lifting his hand again to tug lightly at Taeyong’s ear. “Tell me something, Taeyong-ah. What would you say if I asked to kiss you right now?” 

Taeyong braved a glance up, to Baekhyun’s eyes. The teasing was gone. It took him a moment to place the emotions there because he’d never seen _want_ directed at him from Baekhyun before. But there it was, staring right at him. “I would say yes,” he braved, voice barely audible. 

Baekhyun’s fingers released his ear, shifting instead to cup the back of his head, his fingers threading through the fried ends of Taeyong’s hair. He brushed their noses together before planting the lightest, softest kiss to Taeyong’s upper lip. 

The entire world shrank to the gentle and too brief pressure of Baekhyun’s lips on his, his brain reduced to nothing but a faint, high pitched ringing. Baekhyun pulled away after a second when he didn’t respond, eyebrows furrowed slightly. 

“I’m sorry, I thought—” 

“No, wait—” 

“Are you—” 

Taeyong pulled Baekhyun back in with his free hand, stopping the concern spilling from his lips with his own, because it wasn’t a misreading of the situation like Baekhyun had thought, just Taeyong’s brain doing a hard reset. His hands shook as desire and excitement flooded his system, his skin feeling too tight for his body. 

It was Baekhyun’s turn to freeze in surprise, but he quickly recovered, both hands coming up to frame Taeyong’s face as he moved his lips against Taeyong’s. Baekhyun kissed the same way he did everything—with a deliberate enthusiasm that made Taeyong melt into goo beneath him. Baekhyun slowly nipped at his lips, teasing and tugging with his own until Taeyong was letting his mouth fall open with a breathless sound, stuttering on an inhale before Baekhyun swept into his mouth. 

Every sense was flooded with Baekhyun. He was dimly aware of Baekhyun reaching behind him and removing a pillow so that Taeyong was nearly prone beneath him. He gasped as Baekhyun stretched out to hover above him, slowly lowering himself until they were pressed flushed, Baekhyun balancing his weight on one forearm, the other hand coming to brace himself on Taeyong’s ribs. 

“Still okay?” Baekhyun asked, lips red and smiling down at him. 

Taeyong tugged him down, nipping at Baekhyun’s lower lip with his teeth. “Yes.” 

Baekhyun swooped in, curling his tongue behind Taeyong’s teeth until he moaned, his hand squeezing at Taeyong’s waist when he started to squirm and letting their legs tangle together. “Once you set aside your shyness, you’re quite eager,” Baekhyun teased. 

Taeyong whined into the next kiss, protesting Baekhyun’s continued teasing half-heartedly. He was more preoccupied with how soft Baekhyun’s blue-grey hair felt, even though it should be anything but. And the way Baekhyun’s hips against his was doing very specific things to him. “You’re very overwhelming,” he protested, “leave me alone.” 

“Oh, if you say so.” Baekhyun started to pull away, lifting himself off Taeyong. 

“No!” Taeyong wrapped his legs around Baekhyun’s waist, keeping him in place. 

A slow smirk worked its way across Baekhyun’s face, his eyes slanting. “Eager.” He silenced the protests on Taeyong’s tongue before he could say anything, making him forget about anything that wasn’t how thoroughly Baekhyun could kiss. 

“Eager for you,” Taeyong breathed into the kiss, bewitched by the way Baekhyun was gently stroking his fingers along the outer shell of his ear, shivering at the sensation. 

“You’re so lean,” Baekhyun murmured, running his hands down Taeyong’s torso as he sat up on his knees, smiling when Taeyong squeezed his legs around his waist tighter, slipping his hands up and under Taeyong’s shirt. 

“We’re idols. We’re all lean.” He rested his hands on Baekhyun’s forearms, his eyes drifting shut as he relished the feeling of Baehyun’s hands on him. 

Baekhyun shook his head, leaning down to press a kiss to the arch of his eyebrow. “Not like you are.” Slender fingers slid into the spaces between his ribs. “I know girls whose ribs don’t show like yours do, and yet you’re wrapped in muscle.” He nipped at Taeyong’s jaw. “I’ve thought about how much I want to get my hands on you for a while, now.” A thumb brushed one of his nipples, making him jolt in surprise. “I noticed the way you act around me, and it’s only made me want to take you apart all the more.” 

“H-hyung,” he gasped, another whine lodging in his throat. “Please.” 

“I’ve got you, baby,” Baekhyun soothed, one hand slipping underneath him to rest between his shoulder blades, the other staying put on his ribs, squeezing lightly. “Don’t worry.” He ghosted his lips over Taeyong’s before trailing down to his neck. 

Taeyong shuddered. 

Baekhyun shifted their positions enough so that his thigh was pressed against where Taeyong was hard in his pants, giving him something to grind against as he sucked at a spot on Taeyong’s neck. The whine that slipped between his lips when Baekhyun sank his teeth gently into the spot he’d been kissing made Taeyong flush hot, his lower back feeling damp with sweat as Baekhyun kept working him up. The hardness at Taeyong’s hip was the only indication he was as affected as Taeyong was. 

He didn’t know what to do with his hands, wanting to be touching Baekhyun everywhere at once. Maybe because he wasn’t pinned by Baekhyun’s knowing gaze now, he developed the courage to slide his palms down Baekhyun’s sides, gripping at his hips and encouraging him to roll against Taeyong. Baekhyun groaned into his neck, sliding his hand out from under Taeyong to grip at his thigh and hitch his leg over his hip. 

“You’re driving me crazy, Taeyong-ah.” He pulled back just enough to take in the flush that was no doubt spreading across Taeyong’s skin before leaning back in for a consuming kiss, no longer entertaining a give and take. This kiss was _claiming_ as Baekhyun started to roll their hips together. 

He dug his fingers into Baekhyun’s ass, encouraging, lost in sensations and the slow but steady coil of pleasure in his gut. Baekhyun growled and broke their kiss, leaning back enough to grab both of Taeyong’s wrists and pin them to the bed above his head, grinding down ruthlessly as Taeyong arched against him. 

“Hyung,” he moaned, testing the hold Baekhyun had on his wrists, squirming at the sudden onslaught of arousal at being pinned paired with the possessive look in Baekhyun’s eye that became more obvious every time he called him hyung. 

There was no give to his hold. 

“You’re not going anywhere, baby,” Baekhyun whispered. “Just look at you, stretched out under me, so pretty for hyung,” he praised, leaning down to mouth at the shell of his ear before going back to slow wet kisses down his neck. "So sensitive, all for me." He picked up the pace of his hips, both groaning when everything aligned just right. 

From there, it was a rush to the end as they both got lost to the build of pleasure, Taeyong whining high in his throat as he shook apart, Baekhyun kissing him as he came a few quick rolls of his hips later. Their kisses turned slow and sticky in the aftermath, Baekhyun releasing Taeyong’s wrists in favor of cupping his jaw and tilting his head so he could control the way he licked into Taeyong’s pliant mouth. 

He shifted, the warm stickiness of his underwear bothering him slightly, and Baekhyun rolled to his side, pulling Taeyong after him by a grip on his waist, keeping their legs tangled and their mouths busy far past what Taeyong would consider obligatory post-coital kissing. 

“Hyung?” he asked, between deep, searching kisses. It may be too late to establish boundaries with any sort of success, but he needed to say something. 

“Hmmm?” Baekhyun hummed, sucking at Taeyong’s lower lip until he whimpered. 

“You don’t have to do this—stay with me, I mean. I won’t mind if you need me to go.” 

Baekhyun pulled away enough to look at him, eyes soft at the corners, his thumbing coming up to trace over the lip he’d sucked swollen. “I won’t stop you if you want to leave, but I’d like you to stay.” 

“Okay,” he agreed easily, lowering his eyes as his shyness returned, letting Baekhyun coax it out of him with light, fluttering kisses peppered over his cheeks, forehead, the tip of his nose. He lifted his chin when Baekhyun nudged at it impatiently, letting his lips be claimed once again in warm kisses. 

If this was what his blatant admiration of Baekhyun had gotten him, he couldn’t really complain. Especially when Baekhyun got them out of their dirty clothes only to pull Taeyong right back into the bed, plying him with kisses until sleep claimed them both. 


End file.
